


Lazy Day

by Cissylein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Slytherin Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissylein/pseuds/Cissylein
Summary: Three friends spend a lazy day at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that the Malfoys and Snape are close friends. Sometimes, I like to think they were more than that. I had a scene in mind of them spending time together at Hogwarts, "innocent but also totally NOT innocent" and I asked the wonderful artist [gildedshivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedshivers/profile) to draw that scene as a commission. It turned out beautiful and I decided to write that little ficlet.  
> (I know that Lucius and Narcissa are older than Sev in canon, so this is slightly AU).

“This is perfect.”

It was September already, but the air was still warm.

Lessons were over and they had settled on the lawn of the Hogwarts grounds.

A cool breeze was blowing over Severus's face, providing relief from the last of summer heat. Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy were lying next to him. A witch and a wizard that meant the world to him.

His head was resting on his arm, his fingers playing with the grass, when suddenly he touched skin. Lucius's fingers brushed against his hand and his pinky curled softly around his own.

Severus closed his eyes.

It was often like that. Little touches or glances, sweet gestures that Lucius and Narcissa offered him. He didn't question it. He enjoyed it while he could.

“This is perfect,” Narcissa said, lying between them. Her left hand was fingering his tie, innocently, but oh so full of promise.

Severus curled his arm around hers; his heart was beating slightly faster, as always when he responded to their advances because he always expected them to pull away suddenly. They never did.

They were lying in the shade of a tree, but the sun found its way through the branches tickling their skin with its warmth. It was a lazy summer day. It was a perfect day.

“Is he asleep?” Narcissa whispered after a while.

“I'm not,” Severus said softly.

“He's not,” Lucius repeated, sounding amused. He did this sometimes, parroting him, but there was never any malice in his voice, only fondness.

“Should I?” Severus asked, opening one of his eyes.

Narcissa giggled. “No.”

Severus closed his eye again, sighing. “Just do what you need to do, I'll pretend I'm not around.”

“Dimwit,” Lucius laughed. “As if!”

Narcissa let go of Severus's tie and he felt movement by his side. He knew something was going on, but he forced himself not to watch, not to think about it. It always amazed him, how openly his friends behaved in front of him. An outsider would say they were showing off, that they were being cruel being so blunt about their love. That they were excluding him.

But Severus knew it was quite the opposite. They didn't want to hide, they wanted him to know what to expect.

When he turned his head, he saw that Narcissa had rolled onto her stomach. She had propped herself up on her elbows leaning over Lucius. They were kissing. They made no sound; it was that kind of soft but deep kiss only lovers could share. He knew they had had sex for the first time a few days ago. He remembered how hard he had got when Lucius had told him about it. Excited, but also a bit shy -unusual for his self-confident friend- and deeply and helplessly in love with Narcissa.

They separated and noticed his gaze.

“I'm sorry,” Severus said as he turned his head away.

“For what?” Lucius asked.

“For watching.”

“That's not a crime. And I thought by now you would be used to it.”

“How could I not be? You two are doing it all the time,” Severus said with a soft smile.

“Are you jealous?”

“No. Yes. Maybe.”

“Poor Severus,” Narcissa said. Then she leaned towards him and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Stop it,” he said, blushing.

“How flattering,” Narcissa said.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “An odd reaction, indeed.”

“I'm sorry,” Severus said, addressing the young witch, “but I don't want to get my arse kicked by your boyfriend.”

“Oh, don't worry, Sev, I wouldn’t kick your cute, little arse. I am not threatened, I know this girl is going to marry me.”

“Is she?,” Narcissa said, smirking. “You seem quite sure of that.”

“I am.”

“See?” Severus said. “And you wonder why I'm afraid to kiss your future _wife_?”

“We have a lot of love to give. And we like to share it from time to time.”

Severus didn't know how to respond. Sometimes he was just overwhelmed by his friend’s frankness. His friend who was interested in the dark arts. Who plotted against Potter and his gang. Who fired spells at anyone for just looking at Narcissa. He was like a brother, but better than that.

“Bugger me,” Severus said. They started laughing.

“Well, that's not what I meant,” Lucius grinned, “but....”

“You're such a brat,” Severus moaned, hiding his face behind his hands, “are you even listening to yourself?” He kicked him with his foot, trying to suppress the feelings that rose inside him. “Honestly, just stop it.”

Lucius chuckled softly but said nothing more. Narcissa looked at him. “We love you, Sev, you know that, right?” The teasing tone in her voice was gone.

“I know,” he said and swallowed. “And now stop jabbering.”

“ _Stop jabbering_ ,” Lucius mimicked him. “Just turned seventeen and already you sound like an old Hogwarts professor.”

“Maybe I'll become one, who knows.”

“I hope so. I hope those Ma-fucking-rauders will become parents one day. And then _they_ will hope you'll treat their children better than they treated you.” Lucius's grey eyes were shooting daggers. “They will pay for all of this, Severus. One day Potter and Black will pay for it.”

When he spoke like this, protective, vengeful, Severus' heart was full. He swallowed, then looked at Narcissa. “He's still your cousin,” he said.

“He's a shit,” Narcissa replied while picking daisies from the grass. “Our blood is the only thing we share, and you are closer to me than he could ever be.”

Had Severus been raised differently, he would have cried. But his father had beaten any signs of weakness out of him. Severus felt his eyes burning, but he didn't welcome the tears.

He straightened up a bit, propped himself up on his elbow and looked at his two friends, those beautiful devils. Then he put a hand on the back of Narcissa's neck, pulled her towards him, and kissed her.

This was better than crying. Soft and sweet, but also like tasting forbidden fruit.

Narcissa smiled mischievously when they separated, but Lucius' face showed nothing but surprise.

“Well, well,” he said, while Severus leaned towards him, “who would have th-” His words were cut off by Severus' lips, as he kissed him, too. Kissing a man seemed stranger than kissing a woman, but no less good. The little sigh that escaped Lucius' throat rushed like fire through his veins.  
He leaned back, averting his gaze, and sat up, turning his back on them.

“My love,” Lucius said, looking at Narcissa, “are you mad at me when I say that I liked that pretty much?”

“You still want to marry me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then no, it's fine,” Narcissa answered. “Despite appearing so innocent, our Sev is a good kisser.”

Severus snorted, red-faced and aroused. “I can hear you!” He was on the path to hell, his father would say. Severus couldn't care less. If this was hell, he wondered, then what was this shithole he had been in before he had met these two Slytherins? His parents had made his life miserable. Potter and his pack had made it even worse. And Lily...well... she was a part of said pack now.

He turned around and looked at Lucius and Narcissa. She had made a wreath of daisies and put it in Lucius' hair, who chuckled as if his girlfriend had told the funniest joke in the world. It was disgusting how madly in love they were, but Severus couldn't help but grin like an idiot himself.

“You want to go somewhere?” Lucius asked when Severus remained seated, his arms wrapped around his knees.

“No, just give me a minute,” he replied.

“Oh, sure, take your time,” Lucius said smugly.

“Prick,” Severus murmured.

Narcissa laughed. She turned on her back again, stretching her body. “This is perfect,” she said.

It was a lazy summer day. It was, indeed, a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> I‘m not a native speaker, so please let me know if there are any mistakes. If you liked that little story, I‘m happy about Kudos and comments <3


End file.
